Hazard
by mileouttahell
Summary: Koushiro-kun has a really rough time in a new town. Awww! ;_; Oh, anyway, the only person who understands him is Mimi...(implied Koumi, Somi, and Jyoushiro.)


Title: Hazard  
Author: Lucia  
Archive: Dana-san, ML archives.  
Warnings: Implied yaoi/yuri, dark  
Pairings: Hints of Jyoushiro, Somi, and Koumi.  
Disclaimer: Other people who are not me own Digimon. Richard Marx owns Hazard. The song, not the town. Who would want the town?  
  
[My mother came to Hazard when I was just seven  
Even then the folks in town said with prejudiced eyes  
That boy's not right...]  
  
The whispers always followed him...always. He could never escape them.  
"Always reading...doesn't he have any friends?"  
Well...no. And you wouldn't either if people spoke that way about you.  
"I hear he doesn't _like_ girls." He supposed he deserved that one, for being stupid enough to show them the pictue of Jyou. The one where Jyou had his arm around his waist and he was blushing, burying his face in Jyou's blazer.[1]  
"But- he's only seven...surely you can't think..."  
"_They_ know. Even then."  
"What a _nerd_!"  
"There's something not right about that boy...it's just not right..."  
  
[Three years ago when I came to know Mary  
First time that someone looked behind the rumors and the lies  
Saw the man inside...]  
  
He was seventeen when he met her- Mimi. She had just moved to town and was missing her own friend. They were exactly alike, Mimi and Koushiro. Very different, but exactly alike where it mattered. They understood each other.  
"I haven't seen Jyou in years, Mimi. I don't know if he's changed- if I would even recognize him now."  
"Yeah...I miss Sora- but I'm more worried that she'll forget me."  
"If she truly cares about you, she'll never forget you."  
"And you'll never forget Jyou. I know you care about him."  
"Mimi...thank you."  
  
[We used to walk down by the river  
She loved to watch the sun go down  
We used to walk along the river  
And dream a way out of this town]  
  
"It's so pretty," Mimi commented, looking at the sunset as Koushiro waded at the edge of the river.  
"Yeah...but I wish I could get out of here. I never remember life being like this when I lived in my old town. Of course, that was ten years ago, but..."  
"Small towns often are not tolerant of what they can't understand, Kou-chan. They've lived their whole lives here, with very few people coming and going- they're the sort that wants nothing to change and will look on anyone new with suspicion."  
"Mimi...sometimes you suprise me. You're awfully wise for someone who acts like such a flake."  
She laughed, a sweet clear sound. "No, I just understand people- what they feel and why they act the way they do."  
"I need to get out of here. We need to find some way to- to-"  
"Leave? We don't have any money."  
"Maybe if you wouldn't spend it all shopping-" he teased.  
"I really don't spend that much, Kou-chan. And anyway, it still wouldn't be enough."  
"There's got to be a way out of here. We have to find it."  
"Yeah...your computer skills have to be good enough to get a job, but you're young, inexperienced...and haven't gone to college. And as for my singing skills- I've been trying for months to even talk to an agent in Hollywood."  
"Still, there's got to be a way."  
  
[No one understood what I felt for Mary  
No one cared until the night she went out walking all alone  
And never came home...]  
  
"Don't ever leave, Mimi. I don't know what I did without you, and I don't know what I could do if you left and I was alone again."  
"I can't promise that I'll never leave, Koushiro. I'm going crazy here- I want out. I'm about ready to do anything it takes."  
"I know how you feel. Don't worry, we'll figure out something. Together."  
"Thanks, Kou-chan. Look- I'm gonna take a walk. Need to be alone for awhile."  
"All right. Be careful- it'll be dark soon."  
"I will." She smiled at him- the smile that made her eyes twinkle and her nose scrunch up and any boy within a hundred-yard radius go weak in the knees. "I know what I'm doing."  
  
[Man with a badge came knocking next morning  
Here was I surrounded by a thousand fingers suddenly  
Pointed right at me...]  
  
Koushiro yawned, wondering who the hell was knocking on the door at this early an hour. Maybe it was Mimi...?  
"Hello?" he said, swinging open the door with a yawn, rubbing his bleary eyes.  
"Excuse me, sir, I'm with the Hazard police department. I'm here to ask you a few questions about your friend Mimi..."  
Koushiro's eyes flew wide open. "Oh my God...where is she? Is she OK?" He knew it wasn't considered appropriate conduct to hold an officer off the ground by his collar, but Koushiro wasn't thinking too clearly at the moment.  
"Could you kindly put me down?"  
"Oh, sorry," Koushiro muttered, taking a few visible breaths, trying to calm down.  
"Look, she never came home last night...and everyone knows that you two go out walking in the evenings...we need to know what happened."  
"You suspect me, don't you?" Koushiro said.  
"Um...well...we have to cover all possibilities-"  
"I left her around 8:30. She told me she wanted to take a walk alone, and I warned her not to stay out too late. She also told me- right before that-" his voice cracked. "That she'd do about anything to get out of here-" He began sobbing, leaning weakly against the wall as the dam on his emotions broke.  
"All right. I don't think that you did it, and I certainly can't take you without solid evidence. Get some rest or something."  
  
[I swear I left her by the river  
I swear I left her safe and sound  
I need to make it to the river  
And leave this old Nebraska town]  
  
People were talking about him again. Not that it was anything unusual. But it seemed like every one of the thousand-some people in town thought Mimi's death had been his fault. It was especially bad since he felt guilty himself- like he should have known what Mimi had been planning or something.  
"Do you think he killed her?"  
"Maybe he upset her and she ran off. Wouldn't suprise me- the boy has no people skills."  
"Maybe she came onto him and he freaked out and pushed her into the river."  
"Maybe...maybe...maybe..."  
*I've gotta get out of here! No matter what the cost!* Koushiro felt like screaming.  
  
[I think about my life gone by  
How it's done me wrong  
There's no escape for me this time  
All my rescues are gone...long gone...]  
  
Koushiro shouldered his backpack and walked down to the small canoe by the river. His first task was to find Sora- he had enough leads that it should be possible. He owed it to himself to find Sora, so he knew- if she was alive. If Mimi was still living, Sora would know. He wouldn't put it past Mimi to be able to fake her own death.  
And if she wasn't alive, Sora deserved to know what had happened to her.  
And after that- who knew? He wanted to find Jyou- he hadn't heard from him in a couple of months, but he did still have his address. And he wanted to see Jyou.  
And on the river- anything could happen.  
  
[I swear I left her by the river  
I swear I left her safe and sound  
I need to make it to the river  
And leave this old Nebraska town]  
  
  
  
  
  
[1]Someone draw me this picture! Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with Yama and Tai and whipped cream on the top? I'll do something nice for you like write you a fanfic... 


End file.
